Guertena's Revenge
by Xehanorto
Summary: Based on the new content in the update of Ib. Ib has found something that she is drawn to and when she goes to it, the origin of all this makes a final play, in order to reborn what has been lost.


**A/N: So, this little one shot is based off of the new content we got in the recent update of Ib. This update gave us two new endings, some new dialogue, a new dungeon that is unlocked in a new game plus if you have an ending where Ib escapes the gallery, and a new ending in that optional dungeon if Garry has died. Now, for those who have not seen this new ending, well just search Ib All Alone Version 4 on youtube, you'll find it quick enough. Now without further ado, let us begin.**

Ib was exhausted by now, she had found a passage when she entered the gallery where it all began and found herself in a new area. The puzzles had been more complicated than before, but she was able to get through. But, she still missed Garry, he hadn't caught up to her yet and she assumed he was still asleep.

Ib had just finished assembling what seemed to be a portrait, but she didn't know what to make of it. The caption underneath it said 'Guertena', but Garry had told her that he never did self-portraits. She heard a creaking sound and saw a passage way open underneath the painting. She entered, not knowing what to expect and didn't hear the wall close behind her.

Ib entered a wide room with only a staircase visible to her when she entered. She slowly walked up it not knowing what to expect up ahead. At this point she was expecting a giant monster to just drop from the ceiling and eat her rose.

Instead, when Ib reached the top of the stairs, she simply found a rope, with a section of it replaced with a vase. Behind the rope was black diamond bed, it looked so tempting to sleep in. She placed her near dead rose in the vase, feeling life spring back into her, but this new energy did not help ward of the temptation of sleep. She moved the vase forward so she could move on ahead, but the bed was attracting her.

Before Ib knew it, she found herself standing next to it, on top of two blue footprints, that she had failed to nervous. She could have sworn that she smelled something familiar, but she did not know what it was.

"I suppose, a quick nap can't hurt."

Ib immediately climbed into the bed, pulling the covers on top of her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into sleep, having the most wonderful dream. As she fell asleep though, a man with pure white hair appeared and sat on the end of the bed, with a red rose in his hand.

"Well, hello Ib, I see you found your way here. My name is Guertena, but I guess you can't really hear me right now. You're a brave one aren't you, the first one to survive the gallery, to survive my spirit."

Guertena then pulled off a petal from Ib's rose, causing the bed to harm Ib, but she continued to sleep as though nothing was wrong.

"Your dreams must be very enticing for you to remain asleep through the pain you are feeling now. This is the pain you will feel, the way I felt when you killed Mary, my greatest creation. I poured my heart into her and when she was destroyed, enough of my spirit was able to form a vessel for the time being."

Guertena pulled off another petal from the rose, causing it to whither and cause Ib more pain. A smile crept onto her face, but the life was slowly being drained out of her.

"How you are so happy when your time is at an end, I do not know, but you will pay for what you did to her. Mary did not deserve to die; all she wanted was a chance to live a normal life. The dregs of the human world took it for granted, which is why I painted what I did. Each of my works have a story behind it, each of which you shall learn in due time my sweet Ib."

Guertena pulled off yet another of the rose petals, not bothering to check Ib's reaction this time. He knew she was happy in whatever little world she was dreaming right now, but soon that happiness she was feeling would fade away into utter black.

"My Mary meant everything to me and it pained me that I was never able to meet her. She was such a sweet girl, only misunderstood. She was pure of heart, not blinded by the distractions of the real world. All she wanted was to get a chance to experience what every human being should have, a life, something they can call their own. But, you took that chance away from her, so for you, I have something special planned."

Guertena pulled the second to last petal off of Ib's rose and looked over at Ib, seeing her pale body, with the smile still plastered on her face. Tears were silently rolling down her face, but in response to what, he did not know.

"For you Ib, you shall take the place of my beloved Mary. She was never able to be seen by the world, so by destroying her in here, her canvas on the outside is now blank and empty. From in here I shall have you reborn to take her place; I shall pour everything I have into you, just as I did with Mary. Don't worry about your family, no one will remember you, which is the beauty of this place, if someone is lost in here or is replaced, the effect on the outside rewrites everything to fit the change. In time, you will become like my precious Mary, wanting to see the outside, wanting to feel the warmth."

Guertena looked at the rose which was now in a pitiful and meager state with the last petal clinging on for dear life. Part of him wanted to spare Ib though, she was innocent in all of this, if not for Garry poisoning her mind with fear. He could take comfort in the fact that the boy who had played the biggest hand in her daughter's demise was now dead and would be forgotten to everyone.

However, the essence of his Mary needed to live on, even if it was in the form of another. His daughter would be able to fulfill her dreams, even if it was in another form. Guertena pulled the last petal off of Ib's rose and dropped the dead stem to the ground. He looked over at her corpse and saw it resting peacefully, with the smile still on her face.

Guertena picked up Ib and began to carry her away from the bed, to a personal area of his. He stood her up on a platform and had some rope hold her up. He pulled out a paintbrush and a pastel and began painting on an empty canvas.

"Ib, you will be my new Mary, one day you shall see the outside. When that time comes, I hope you can fulfill your dream."


End file.
